The Lady with The Dragon Tattoo
by willtell103
Summary: Tenten is the best friend of the famous club owner Shikamaru Nara. Though she herself hates the limelight, what's gonna happen when she catches the attention of a certain supermodel? And since when did she become the lady with the dragon tattoo? AU. OOC.
1. Mystery Girl

**Sooooo I'm back. I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR MY ABSCENCE. I haven't died or nothing so I will be finishing up my old stories and giving you some new stuff. Hope you like it!**

**Please review and lemme know what you think.**

**Sadly I no own Ten-chan or any other character mentioned below.**

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES! 33 ^^!**

* * *

The Lady with the Dragon Tattoo

Chapter 1

Shuriken, the newest nightclub in New York City had become the most popular hotspot for New York's night crawlers. Its success was no doubt due to the hard work done by owner Shikamaru and his staff, a feat Tenten thought her lazy best friend would never have accomplished. So tonight, as much as she hated dressing up and immercing herself in club culture, she let Ino, his long time girlfriend, doll her up for the night's celebration; after all its not everyday the city's youngest club entrepreneur teams up with the city's most experienced, only 3 years after opening his first establishment. That in itself was more than enough reason to celebrate, though her love for her best friend is the sole reason for signing herself over to face Ino's ministrations.

Now after nearly five hours of hair pulling, dress squeezing and make up plastering (in Tenten's opinion it was all unnecessary torture) the two met up with the rest of their party at the front of the club for the anniversary photo op.

"Shika, if I did not love you, I would kill you for making me do this." Tenten said, pulling a bit on the base of her dress.

"Oh but Ten-chan you look so adorable!" Ino said, pouting a bit. She wanted Tenten to like the look, she had worked especially hard on it knowing fully well she would probably never get such an opportunity again. Ino being a stylist meant it was her job daily to dress people up. People with Tenten's physique however, were the most fun, but the most hard to find. Tenten herself was possibly the hardest nut Ino ever had to crack.

"Shika, baby tell her she looks nice." Ino encouraged, prodding her boyfriend towards Tenten.

"If its any inclination, I happen to think its the best I've seen you looking in a while _Ten-chan" _he said, smirking as he pulled her closer to his other side, his arms resting on both her and Ino's hips.

Ino just giggled, knowing that this is how they were. Tenten was the only female aside from Ino that Shika got remotely close to, but knowing that there was no form of sexual anything going on between the two, Ino had no problem with their closeness.

Tenten glared at him, its effect lessening due to the slight pout on her lips. She didn't like to be mocked and he knew this, but he did it anyway. Shikamaru's smirk only widened, becoming a full blown chuckle when she tried pulling away from him, her arms only resting on his chest and weakly pushing against him.

"Ten, come now I was only kidding. But on a serious note you really do look exquisite, Ino did an amazing job. I know you don't like things like this," he motioned to her outfit, "But you endured it to come here and celebrate with me, so thank you."

He hugged her, his arms wrapping tightly around her as she buried herself in his chest.

"You're so mushy." She said smiling, her words muffled by his shirt.

She pulled away slightly, and he kissed her forehead before releasing her.

"Ain't that cute.. Too bad they're WASTING TIME!" An impatient Deidara said from behind them.

*munch* "Guys, are you forgetting *munch* that we have *munch* WORK*munch* to do." Choiji said, wanting to get back into the kitchen and out of the 'limelight' area.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

With that the entire staff, the owner and well wishers (his two favorite girls) all posed in the front of the club all holding up three fingers and smiling from ear to ear.

After snapping a couple hundred pictures of different people in different groups, and their own mini party, they were allowed to go inside and either get back to work, or enjoy the club with the rest of the patrons.

Shikamaru and Ino retired to the lounge upstairs, Tenten was left to roam downstairs and ended up by the bar, sitting on one of the stools and looking out over the crowd.

"What can I do you for?"

She turned to see Deidara smirking at her, a white towel over his shoulder and dressed in his crisp dress pants and white dress shirt, his pinstripe black vest and red tie completing his look.

"Well aren't you adorable." She said turning to him.

"That's my line." He said, leaning over the counter. "Its really too bad I can look but not touch."

She leaned in to him, her lips brushing gently against his in a chaste kiss.

"You can't handle holding me." She whispered, her breathe tickling his lips. She pulled away fully.

It was her turn to smirk, seeing his half lidded eyes and the faint blush on his cheeks.

_He's so cute._ She thought, giggling.

"You are such a tease." He said after recovering.

"But you love it."

He couldn't blame her there. It was pretty fun to banter with her like this.

"So what do you want?"

"Surprise me." She said, turning her attention back to the crowd.

"You guys have allot of full houses lately." She said, still surveying the dance floor.

"It came with the new found fame." He chuckled, "the extension too. But you weren't at that celebration either."

"I was busy Dei, you know this."

"You're always busy."

"Oh come on, not always." She pouted. Turning to watch him as he prepared her drink.

"Yes always. You didn't come to the one year anniversary-"

"I had work."

"- the extension ceremony-"

"Didn't need to be here."

"- the reopening-"

"That one was not my fault."

"-their engagement party-"

"I apologized for my absence and sent a gift."

"Even though you guys have been best friends for years." He said, handing her the drink. "Would it really kill you to show your face more around here?"

"Don't patronize me." She said, downing the glass' contents in one gulp. She closed her eyes as she felt the alcohol burn a trail down her throat, giving her that warm and fuzzy feeling. She did admit she could have been around more, but he didn't have to add coal to the flames, she felt guilty enough as it is.

"Don't be like that." He said, seeing the pronounced pout on her lips. "Tell you what, if you wanna make up for it, then I order you to have a good time tonight."

She looked at him incredulously. Was he serious?

"Yes I'm serious." He said as if reading her mind. "Don't think you're going to hide out here all night." He knew that had been her intention.

Her pout turned into a glare as she stood up. "Fine, but if I wake up with a hangover in someone else's bed I'm coming back tomorrow to maim you."

"If that's what it takes then by all means babe." He said grinning.

She could feel his amused gaze on her until she disappeared into the crowd. She knew he meant well, even though blackmail of this nature was surely gonna warrant payback on her part.

Now left to her own devices Tenten made her way to the dance floor to begin her 'night of fun'.

She let herself get lost in the beat and soon enough nothing else mattered. It was just her and the music. She moved her hips and arms to the sensual beat and soon enough she could feel eyes following her every move but she didn't care. Let them watch.

She continued, her movements getting more and more heated as the song intensified. Somewhere in the mix some brave soul had come up behind her, his hands glidding over hips and stomach. She felt his firm chest against her back and felt his hips grind into her behind and she lost it.

Her arms ran up her sides to his neck and she held onto him. She grinded back against him and flushed when she felt his arousal poking her through their clothes. She moaned as his burning fingers roamed her arms, sides and hips, getting her even more hot and bothered than she already was.

She didn't know how long they were there grinding and dancing with each other, but soon enough her knees felt weak from his ministrations and the feather light kisses he was planting on her neck and shoulders were driving her insane.

She turned to him, her eyes immediately meeting with his. His dark, piercing gaze bore into her and she could feel him undressing her with his eyes. Her lusty gaze mirrored his own and no words were needed as he turned, his hand clasped tightly around her wrist as he pulled her towards the nearest booth, closing the curtains behind them.

* * *

XxxxxxX

He had been watching her since she entered the club, her petite frame drawing his attention immediately.

His eyes trailed from the messy bun that sat atop her head to the little black dress that hugged her frame. The dress outligned the curve of her breast and her small waist, a lace design showing off her creamy skin there. The dress flared off below her waist, stopping about mid thigh to expose more of her creamy skin and her legs. His eyes drank in the sight of the lace that exposed her back as she turned around, and he didn't fail to notice the dragoon tattoo that graced her shoulder. He couldn't see the details from where he stood, but he would see them soon enough.

He sat and watched as she conversed with the bartender, his eyes narrowing a bit when they kissed.

"It seems you've found your target for the evening." A familiar voice said behind him, but he payed no heed.

"You're jealous and you don't even know who she is." Another amused voice said behind him. He didn't have to turn to know that his brother was smirking as he watched him.

"Don't you have something better to do than harass me?" He asked, still not taking his eyes from her.

"No I don't, but you know, staring like that won't do any good unless you actually make a move."

"I will. In due time." He said, finally looking at his brother.

"Well there's your chance." His other companion said and True to his words, his prey had made her way to the dance floor, aka his hunting grounds.

Not sparing a look at the other two he made his way into the crowd after her.

It wasn't long before he found her. He watched intently as she moved to the beat, her body under a trance, completely hypnotized by the music.

Soon he himself was hypnotized by her movements and his hands were itching to touch; so touch he did.

He came up behind her, grasping her hips and pulling her against him. His arms roamed her body, touching every inch he could as their dance continued.

He planted kisses on her neck and shoulders when touching her just wasn't enough, and he smirked when he heard her moan, knowing she could feel him against her. The music, her scent, her sounds and her body against his were beginning to overwhelm him, and his need for her was increasing. Its not surprising that when she turned in his arms and looked up at him with those beautiful eyes his restraint failed him.

He looked into her eyes and realizing she was as aroused as him, he turned and pulled her with him towards the booths at the back of the club.

As soon as the curtains were drawn and he turned around her lips collided with his and a different dance of tangled limbs and lingering kisses began.

His hands caressed every inch of her body and his lips kissed and nipped at her lips and neck. He found a particularly sensitive spot at the junction between her jaw and neck, and wasted no time in marking her, enjoying every mewl and moan he drew from her lips.

When he finally released her he sat back and admired his handiwork. There was no way his mark could be hidden. He smirked.

In revenge she pounced on him, pinning him under her, distracting him with a searing kiss. He hissed as she bit his neck, her teeth clamping his skin harshly. As if in apology she sucked gently on the spot, kissing it softly when she was sure she too had left him a pretty little souvenir.

She continued trailing kisses on his neck and he groaned, tightening his arms around her, ultimately pulling her closer to him.

Nuzzling his neck slightly she breathed in his scent. She moaned softly, her breathe tickling his skin. Shifting so that her lips were right by his ear she kissed me again, relishing in how close their bodies were and how good it felt to have him under her.

"Uchiha-san, its really been a pleasure," she whispered, her voice sounding like sex in his ear, "but I really must be going."

His eyes shot open (didn't even realize they were closed) and he watched as she moved away from him, her gaze locked on his even as she stepped back.

He stood up slowly and made a move to step towards her when she shook her head.

"No, no, no, that's way too dangerous. If you come closer I won't be able to stop myself."

"Then don't."

She smiled, "I must." She said, turning away.

"Who are you?" He called after her. "You know who I am, its only fair."

"Everyone knows who you are Uchiha-san. Your face is on every billboard, your name on everyone's lips.. Your body in every girl's fantasy." She said, biting her lip and looking into his eyes.

That only made him want her more. She turned again, about to open the curtain when he said, "you never answered me. Who are you?"

Her looking at him and smirking was her only answer before she disappeared behind the cloth.

He ran after her only to realize that she was already lost in the crowd.

* * *

**Well there u have it, review and lemme know what you think. If you have any ideas, plot ttwists, anything you wanna see happen, or of you think it should not be continued lemme know!**

**3**

**Ja ne!**


	2. We Have A History

After searching fruitlessly for hours, Itachi and Naruto had convinced Sasuke that it was useless. His mystery girl was not going to show up again for tonight. Admitting defeat, only because he had an early morning tomorrow and he did not want Kakashi eating his ear off about being late, he walked out of the club with a sigh.

"It's not like you'll never see her again. I mean, yea there's probably a couple hundred thousand people in the city, but something tells me she'd stick out like a sore thumb." Naruto said, nodding to himself as if he'd made a profound statement on life.

"Thanks for the wisdom oh great guru Naruto" Sasuke replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You always have to be a bastard don't you? It's no wonder she ran away! You were an ass to her too weren't you!?" he pointed an accusing finger in Sasuke's direction.

"Keep that finger in my face and you won't get to keep it at all." Sasuke growled. Naruto, being Naruto and not 'some wimp afraid of his best friend', huffed but removed his finger and turned away mumbling about temes and their bastardly ways.

Itachi chuckled, finding the whole scene amusing.

"Naruto's right you know. Your companion was quite… different." He said, choosing his words carefully.

"Both of you need to buzz off."

"Aye-aye killer bee-sama sir." Naruto said, smirking and giving Sasuke a smug smirk.

"You're really just enjoying pissing me off aren't you."

"There's nothing that would give me more joy." Naruto said cheekily and Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Damn dobe._

Itachi merely chuckled and followed after the other two as they were finally making their way to the exit.

_This will turn out to be very interesting indeed outotou. _

His facial expression gave nothing away, but deep down Naruto could see a sadistic side came out to meet the other boys, who by now had realized they were in for more from Itachi than the friendly neighborhood toy. Too bad they couldn't control themselves.

In the meantime Itachi, the soberest of the three dropped them off, but Sasuke was too lost in thought to really notice much of what was happening around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And she has resurfaced!" Deidara announced as Tenten walked into the club the next morning. "And in less than 24 hours too, I'm impressed."

"O shut up would you." She said, swatting his hands away from her when he attempted to hug her.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure?" Shikamaru said, walking up to her.

"Put a sock in it. I'm never coming back here again. I'm here to say my goodbyes." She said dramatically, collapsing against his chest.

"What did you do drama queen?" he asked, shifting them to sit at the bar.

"Ask _him_!" she spat, pointing and glaring at Deidara.

"Dei, what did you do?" Shika asked wearily.

"Hey, in my defense, I never told her to hook-up with anyone, just not to sit and mope at my bar the whole night."

"I didn't hook-up with anyone you idiot! If I did, I'm sure I promised I'd maim you!"

"Then what's the problem?!"

"The problem, you imbecile, is WHO I almost slept with!"

"Well who the hell was it then?"

"Sasuke Uchiha you dunce!"

…

An uncomfortable silence settled on the room after her outburst. Deidara was just too shocked to speak, afterall Sasuke was a big name in the industry and everyone who is anyone knew who the hell he was. Shikamaru on the other hand, was shocked for the deeper meaning behind everything. He knew Tenten's history with him, even if the Uchiha himself didn't seem to remember.

"Ok, step by step, what happened last night?"

Tenten went through every insightful detail of everything that happened from she left the bar to when she and Sasuke ended up in that booth. She spared no gruesome detail, much to the delight of Deidara's inner pervert, and the annoyance of Shikamaru and his vivid imagination.

When she'd finished she went back to sulking quietly while still on Shikamaru's lap, her head resting on the bar counter.

"You know what this means don't you?"

"That I'm never stepping foot in this damn club again? I know."

"I'm being serious."

"And you think I'm not?!" She growled out, shifting to glare at Shikamaru but still not getting up.

"Ten, he's not going to stop till he finds you again. You know how he can get."

"Yea, yea…" She mumbled, looking away.

Deidara turned confused glances to the two of them. "Ok am I missing something? I thought you guys met last night?"

Tenten scoffed, "Hardly."

"So then, you guys know Sasuke personally?"

"A bit too personal if you ask me." Tenten grumbled out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Huh? Explain please." Deidara whined, not wanting to remain left out.

Shikamaru sighed, "They dated. Back in high school. Briefly, but still. It was when Tenten was just starting her photography career. She used to take photos all over the place and he used to go with her. They were inseparable really."

"Inseparable my ass."

"The hell, so what happened?"

"That arrogant prick got fame shoved up his ass, that's what!"

Shikamaru glared at her, effectively shutting her up.

"Sasuke got recognized online from one of the photos Tenten posted. He got interested in modelling and wanted to pursue it seriously. In a way, you can say she inspired him, but Tenten didn't take it well. She got scared and instead of staying with him she left. She moved to Europe to focus more on her photography. Well, that's what I knew. As far as the rest of the world, and Sasuke were concerned, she disappeared."

"So then, last night was the first time you've seen him since then? Shit, talk about unresolved sexual tension."

"Shut it blondie!"

Deidara ignored her and continued, "So when are you going to see him again?"

"Never if I can help it!"

"The hell? Why?"

"How is that any of your business?!"

"Well ex-cuse me for being concerned about your-"

Shikamaru cut them off before it could escalate further. "Enough you two." He eased Tenten off his lap and turned her around, trapping her between his legs and the counter.

"Look, we both know that now that you're back it's only a matter of time before you have to talk to him. I won't force you to decide when that will be, but you had better think about what the hell you want, and how you're going to say it, cause he's going to want answers."

Tenten pouted and looked to the ground, knowing that Shikamaru was right. It was only a matter of time before she and Sasuke would meet again, and it was clear that whether or not she could deny her emotions, she could never deny their mutual attraction.

She sighed, she was fucked, and literally.

Before the conversation could continue further Ino came waltzing in, pausing to look confusedly at Shikamaru and Tenten. She knew their relationship, but it was moments like this that made her wonder if they were ever more than just best friends. Shaking her head to rid herself of her thoughts she continued on, hugging Shikamaru from behind since he still had yet to release Tenten.

"Shika darling I was getting worried. You didn't say you'd be staying so long."

Shikamaru sighed, moving to hug Ino to his chest and kiss her temple.

"Sorry love, I was helping Ten-chan figure some stuff out." Releasing Ino from the hug but still keeping an arm firmly at her waist he turned his attention back to Tenten, "Remember what I said." With that he lead Ino back the way they came.

Tenten watched them leave before slumping down on a bar stool.

"As much as I'd love to continue entertaining your display of misery, don't you have work or something?" He said, motioning to the clock on the wall that read 12:45pm.

"Dammit." Tenten grumbled, but she sat up, carefully fixing her hair using the reflection of a shot glass.

When she was done she turned to Deidara, "How do I look?"

He smirked, "Fan-fucking-tastic."

She grinned "Fucking finally"

With that she left, leaving an amused Deidara to watch her go.

_That Sasuke guy better watch out, she may have been his once, but he's gonna have a hard time taming this fierce little kitten._

xXx

Tenten walked into the agency, her black boots scuffling quietly as she walked towards the front desk. She'd chosen not the change, remaining in the short pleated plaid skirt, the black stockings and the black crop top that clung to her figure. Her black leather jacket was loosely hanging from her camera bag, nd her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She'd opted to remove her jewelry and accessories, with the exception of her piercings.

The young lady at the front desk was surprised to see her, to say the least.

"M-may I help you?" She stuttered out, and Tenten almost felt bad for scaring her. Almost.

Before she could answer though a silver haired man walked over to them, cell phone plastered to his ear.

"Ten, lovely you're here." He briefly stared at the receptionist, "She's with me Karin." Was all he said before leading the small brunette away.

Tenten followed after him, mindful not to get caught up with the activity buzzing around here. This place was certainly fast-paced.

Soon enough they reached a door with a door with a sign that said _'Shoot in progress' _in bold red letters posted on it. Without hesitation Kakashi pushed open the door and ushered her inside.

The people bustling around didn't stop their activity, some carrying props, others guiding models to makeup or costume.

It wasn't until Kakashi had finally ended his phone conversation that the whole room seemed to pause as if waiting for instructions.

Tenten thought it was weird but said nothing. It seems Kakashi was clearly in charge, and the faster he could issue directives and get everything started, the faster she could get the hell out of there.

She noticed that everyone in the room seemed to have taken a special interest in her. She could feel them burning holes into her, even as she stood quietly beside Kakashi.

Before she could loose her temper and tell them all to f-off, Kakashi spoke.

"Alright everyone, I trust you're all almost ready. I'll just take a few minutes to introduce our photographer for the next few projects. This is Ten. In terms of creative, she's in charge. If she doesn't like something, fix it. If she tells you to do something, do it. Models, you especially need to listen to her, cause her job and role in the upcoming shoots will depend on it. Now we'll be starting in the next few minutes, but before that," he turned to Tenten, "Do you have anything you want to say?"

Tenten heard him talking to her. She knew she had to respond, that they were all waiting to hear it, but she couldn't. In that moment she couldn't do anything, not even breathe.

While Kakashi had been talking she had developed the bright idea to look around; familiarize herself with the faces she'd be working with for the next few months. It was a decision she was quickly coming to regret when her eyes clashed with familiar onyx orbs.

She'd stood there frozen as she watched confusion, recognition and finally amusement pass through those eyes.

It seems she wouldn't have the time to act on Shikamaru's warning, because Sasuke Uchiha was standing a few feet from her, and based on the look in his eyes there was no way she was getting out of here without seeing him first.

As thoughts played over and over in her head, and reality caught up with her, two words was all that could tumble from her lips.

"Oh fuck."


End file.
